Tools of this kind are generally known, and are used in the cutting out and forming of large surface metal sheets and multilayer formed plates. In the known tools for large surface plates, a cutting stamp and a cutting plate are designed as frames. Such frame form cutting stamps and cutting plates are difficult to produce, especially in complicated cutting forms. Because of the required precision, they usually include a single piece. Hardening of the single piece or subsequent effects of temperature on the single piece leads to distortion of the cutting edge. In case of damage to individual parts of the cutting edge, often the whole tool must be replaced and repairs are time consuming and expensive. Cutting edges which do not lie in one plane, but rather which follow a spatial form in three dimensions, can only be produced with very great expense and correspondingly equipped tool machines.